Let Out of the Cage
by shhhecret
Summary: John ofcourse didn't want anyone to know about him and Sherlock. But since when did things go their way? One Shot. Fluff/pre-smutt (i guess?)


**So someone gave me the amazing idea that I should do one shots somewhat related to my story ****_Experiment: Out of Closet_****. **

**Which is a great idea, because why not?! So, one shots. **

**Will write to prompts or on feelings. Nothing out of character though.**

**Prompt: **Lestrade and the others somehow finding out or something

**Fluff/smutt/swearing**

It didn't happen all at once. In fact it was only two occasions that Sherlock and John had ever been caught in that made their friends believe Sherlock had successfully gotten John.

Occasion one:

It had been a few weeks from the experiments discovery. There had been awkward silences, some frisky moments, but other than that they had spent the weeks sitting in silence. _At least he hasn't changed much. _John smiled as he held his tea tightly in his grip, nestling it close to his chest, smiling at his thoughts. Sherlock barged into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. John managed to lift is face up from his tea in time to have the detective snatch the tea from his hand, and quickly be replaced with Sherlock.

John huffed as the detective climbed on top of him, nestling his curly head into his shoulder.

"You smell good." The detectives mumble was barely audible to John, as he smiled, letting himself pull Sherlock into a hug.

"Welcome back." John allowed Sherlock to curl himself in a ball on his lap, smiling as he was able to nuzzle down into Sherlock's hair.

It was then, that the door had quietly opened and Ms. Hudson had entered their apartment.

"Look at you two. Being all romantic on the couch! Oh this is great news! Took you long enough I'd say"

Sherlock didn't move, and John didn't have the strength to reply, and they let the land lady walk away before Sherlock got up and locked the door and proceeded to re-curl back around John.

Occasion two:

It had been a fast case, on a cold December morning. The body had been fresh, and the killer was obviously the wife. Sherlock had deduced the scene in the matter of five minutes; John was unable to withhold all his "brilliants" that received a smile from the detective.

Once home, Sherlock was uncontrollably pacing the house, running from his adrenaline high, that he jut stopped in his tracks and turned to John. Sherlock glanced at john, immediately analyzing every inch of the man and smiling. He briskly walked over to the doctor, and pushed him to lie down on the couch, and climbed on straddling him. "Experiment" Sherlock huffed, pulling at Johns trousers.

"Oh god, yes." John rose his hips from the couch, allowing Sherlock to work off his pants as he bought the detectives head down into a kiss. Tongue clashing with tongue, he let the detective explore his mouth, moaning into the kiss. His hands didn't even shake as he unbuttoned the detectives t-shirt and pull of the well fitted pants. Lips clashing, John began to moan into the detective, Sherlock hissing in reply, biting down onto John's lower lip and receiving a howl. The detective let his hips close down onto john's letting their erect cocks final connect and get the friction they longed for.

"Sherlo-"

"Oh My god."

Sherlock looked at john, smiling before freezing and glancing up at Lestrade's white, horrified face.

John whimpered underneath Sherlock at the brief stop of movement before following his eyes to the inspector. Lestrade looked everywhere in the room but at the couple naked on the couch.

"I see I disturbed something. Come in tomorrow to give your full report then Sherlock. John." He slipped out of the door, and Sherlock looked down to John.

"Jesus, Sherlock!" John's face was bright red, _embarrassed. Concerned._

"John?" John's ears started turning red at his voice, and Sherlock couldn't help but to smile.

"He'll think…"

"No, John. He has already assumed we were dating. Since hound of the Baskervilles."

John shook his head, and Sherlock watched the man in amazement, then laughed as he read John's discovery, and waited for John to complete his own sentence. Grinning in anticipation.

"He'll think I'm bottom." John muttered the words with a flushed face, but was met with Sherlock's lips in reply, suddenly making the same realization Sherlock already had. _It didn't matter what Lestrade thought, if he thought they were having sex, might as well make it true._ John moaned into the kiss at his discovery, reassuring Sherlock that, even though his mind moved slower, he was caught up, and ready to go.


End file.
